Episode 46
Kōga, Retter in der Not ist die 46. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inu Yasha, Kagome und die anderen treffen auf Jūrōmaru und Kagerōmaru, die beiden neuesten Abkömmlinge von Naraku. Es beginnt ein harter Kampf, der schließlich nur mit Unterstützung Kōgas gewonnen werden kann. Doch selbst nach diesem gemeinsam erzielten Erfolg bleibt das Verhältnis zwischen Kōga und Inu Yasha gespannt. Detaillierte Handlung Shippō bemerkt, dass es eigentlich mal ruhig und friedlich ist, als Kagome zwei Juwelensplitter sürt, die schnell näher kommen und sich als Kōga herausstellen, der wegen Kagome da ist. Inu Yasha ist jedoch gar nicht glücklich über des Wolfes Erscheinen und Shippō muss mal wieder einen treffenden, aber unangenehmen Kommentar dazwischen werfen. Dann jedoch fragt Kōga nach Narakus Aufenthaltsort, worauf Inu Yasha meint, dass Kouga sich da raushalten soll, doch Inu Yasha springt auf ihn los und daraufhin rennt der Wolf weg. Kagome kritisiert ihn wegen seinem Temperament und meint, dass das nervt, woraufhin sich Inu Yasha traurig in einer seiner Hundepositionen auf den Boden setzt. In der Nachr riecht und sieht Kōga einen Schwarm Insekten, genauer den von Saimyōshō und läuft ihnen hinterher, da den Insekten Narakus Geruch anhaftet. Dann trifft er einen weißen Pavian auf einer Kutsche, der sich als Naraku entpuppt. Naraku jedoch will nun seine Abkömmlinge testen und holt einen Käfig aus der Kutsche. Aus diesem Käfig entsteigt ein gewisser Jūrōmaru, ein Mensch in Ketten mit mundschutzähnlocher Maske, der keinen Gesichtsausdruck hat. Kōga meint, mit dem angeketteten Gegner leichtes Spiel zu haben, doch Jūrōmaru ist schnell und so schient ein Kräftegleichgewicht zu bestehen, obwohl Narakus Abkömmling angekettet ist. Dann jedoch sagt sein Instinkt dem Wolf, dass er in Gefahr ist, sobald die Maske abgenommen wird. Inu Yasha ist indessen auf dem Weg zu Naraku, da auch er dessen Fährte aufgenommen hat und Kōga kommt ihm entgegen, zusammen mit Jūrōmaru, der dann einen Schlag gegen Inu Yasha führt, der aber ins Leere geht. Kōga ist längst weggelaufen und der Kampf gegen Inu Yasha beginnt. Dann lässt Naraku Jūrōmaru die Kette und die Maske abfallen, worauf er von Jūrōmaru geköpft wird, doch es war natürlich nur eine Puppe. Offensichtlich ist Jūrōmaru jedoch der erste Abkömmling, über den Naraku keine Kontrolle hat während sein offener Mund von einem seltsam glitzernden Licht umspielt wird. Inu Yasha steht fragend vor Jūrōmaru und Sango vermutet, dass Jūrōmaru gar nicht wusste, dass Naraku sein Meister sein sollte. Nach einem Schlag geht Jūrōmaru sehr schnell zu Boden und Inu Yasha glaubt gewonnen zu haben, als zwei scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommende Schläge ihn zurückwerfen. Es scheint für den Hanyō so, als könnte der Körper des Gegners sich verwandeln. Kōga ist wieder bei seinen Freunden Ginta und Hakkaku und erzählt ihnen, dass er ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Kampf hatte. Kōga hält sich für intelligent, da er Inu Yasha bei dem Kampf sterben lassen will, doch dann machen ihn seine Freunde darauf aufmerksam, dass Kagome wohl das gleiche Schicksal widerfahren wird, wenn Kōga nicht einschreitet. Kōga muss einsehen, dass sie recht haben und macht sich sofort auf den Weg zum Kampfplatz. Inu Yasha muss sich seines Gegners erwehren und scheint ihm mit Tessaiga einen Arm abzuschlagen, der dann als weißer Blitz im Busch verschwindet, doch Inu Yasha traut der Sache nicht, da er kein Blut gesehen hat und auch nicht auf Widerstand gestoßen war. Dann merkt er, dass Jūrōmarus Arm noch dran ist als der weiße Blitz aus der Erde schießt und ihm den Rücken durchbohrt. Als er stehen bleibt, erkennt man eine kleine Kreatur ohne Beine und mit Klingen statt Armen, er nennt sich "Kagerōmaru". Die Maske sollte Jūrōmaru unter Kontrolle behalten und dann geht der Kampf weiter. Sango und Miroku greifen ein, doch ihre Gegner sind einfach viel zu schnell und Miroku kommt nicht einmal dazu, sein Kazaana richtig einzusetzen. Dann wird er verletzt, als er Sango rettet und auch ein zweiter Einsatz des Kazaana geht daneben und Inu Yasha muss ihn dann vor Jūrōmaru retten. Kagome rennt nun auf Inu Yasha zu, da er verletzt ist und sie ihn irgendwie unterstützen will, als Kagerōmaru hinter ihr auftaucht und sie sauber köpfen will. Doch gerade im rechten Augenblick erscheint ein gewisser Wolf und rettet Kagome, indem er Kagerōmaru wegtritt. Der Wolf meint erstmal, dass Inu Yasha Kagome nicht beschützen konnte, worauf dieser sogar 'Danke' sagt. Dann entdeckt Kōga erstmal Kageromaru und das erklärt auch den Alarm seines Instinktes von vorhin. Der Kampf geht weiter und die ersten Erfolge erzielt Kōga gegen Kagerōmaru. Er ist wegen seiner Juwelensplitter einfach schneller und kann seinen Gegner auf den Boden schlagen, wo er ihn vernichtet hätte, doch nach dem Schlag findet er keine Leiche, nichts. Da erscheint dieser bei Inu Yasha, verletzt ihn und Jūrōmaru kann einen Treffer landen. Kageromaru bohrt sich also inzwischen durch den Boden und kann nun Kougas Beine verletzen, womit er dem Wolf den größten Teil seiner Kampfkraft nimmt. Dann springt der wurmartige Kagerōmaru auf Kagome zu und Kōga als weltschnellster Läufer wird von Jūrōmaru aufgehalten doch Inu Yasha kommt im gerade rechten Augenblick um Kagerōmaru eine seiner Klingen abzuschlagen, worauf dieser wieder in der Erde verschwindet. Hierbei hat Inu Yasha Tessaiga wieder mit einer Hand geführt, da er vergessen hat, dass es eigentlich schwer ist und die Angst, Kagome zu verlieren, hat ihn stark gemacht, doch nun kann er es wieder genauso schlecht benutzen wie zuvor. Inu Yasha kämpfen zusammen gegen die beiden Abkömmlinge, doch einen Sieg können sie nicht erringen, was an Kagerōmarus Unberechenbarkeit liegt. Dann beschließt Sango, den Abkömmling mit einem Gift aus dem Boden zu treiben, was auch hervorragend funktioniert, doch wo Kōga und Inu Yasha eben noch zusammen gekämpft haben, steht der Hanyō dem Wolf wegen seiner Wunde nun eher im Wege. Der Hanyō üast jedoch noch auf und wundert sich, wo Kagerōmaru abgeblieben ist. Er vermutet nun, dass dieser sich wieder in Jūrōmaru befindet und springt Kōga hinterher, um mit dem Schwert zuzuschlagen. Dieser kann sich noch so eben unter dem Schwert herducken und würde zwar von dem heranspringenden Kagerōmaru getroffen, der aus Jūrōmaru herausspringt, doch Inu Yasha zerteilt beide Abkömmlinge mit dem Kaze no Kizu und rettet als Nebeneffekt den Wolf. Später meint Kōga zu Inu Yasha, dass es doch wohl irre, war, da er ihn ja auch mit dem Schwert hätte trffen können und Kagome versucht, den drohenden Streit zu schlichten. Als Inu Yasha jedoch den Kampf aufnehmen will, schickt Kagome ihn mit ihrem Kommando zu Boden, bedankt sich bei Kōga und meint, dass er trotzdem besser verschwinden solle und Kōga verschwindet. Als Inu Yasha ihm folgen will, sagt Kagome erneut 'Mach Platz!' und will sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern. Inu Yasha jedoch ist sauer, dass Kagome sich mal wieder auf Kougas Seite geschlagen hat und Kagome ist wütend, dass Inu Yasha das nicht akzeptiert. Daraufhin gehen Sango und Miroku weg, damit die Wunde des Letzteren versorgt werden können und Shippō meint, dass die sich zu benehmen wissen, doch Kagome und Inu Yasha sind immer noch zu stur dafür. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Fight to Death #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Big Counterattack #Attack (ab 1:07) #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Air Hole (ab 0:58) #Dilemma #Old Flea, Myoga #Half Demon, Inu Yasha